


Tiny Hands and Rosy Cheeks

by bigbossbigby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mama Daryl, Rick is a lil shit, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbossbigby/pseuds/bigbossbigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl comes back from a run and checks in with his beloved family - the Grimes family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands and Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah i love me some rickyl fluff + mama daryl  
> this is mainly a little early birthday present for my Son, but i guess everybody else can enjoy it as well

Exhaustion was the main thing Daryl felt at the moment. Exhaustion accompanied by a responsibility - and obligation - to check on the ones he called his family despite any sort of physical discomfort. They had scored big this time around on a run to a small grocery store several miles out, and appreciative smiles and thanks were thrown Daryl's way as he slunk through the cell blocks and corridors. The archer simply mumbled his acknowledgement and brushed them aside. It's not like Daryl was rude or ungrateful by any means. The Dixon man was a man of pride. Daryl just wasn't used to constant praise and was not about to grow accustomed to it now, in his later years. Even if he did pay attention to it all, his mind was still on a certain little lady he wanted to see.

Along his way to cell block C, Daryl passed by a couple of familiar faces in the midst of other, newer people. Carol and Hershel were the two he passed by this go around, and they both expressed their gratitude in their own ways. There was a pat on the back from the old man, and a small smile and a nudge in the side from the silver-haired woman. Those were simple things Daryl had grown used to and didn't mind so much. But he didn't dwell on those things for much longer before he saw who he was looking for. Sitting out in the open cell block was Beth with little baby Judith wrapped up in her arms, just finishing a bottle. Daryl already knew Rick was out in the fields working, and Carl was off doing whatever the little teenager did these days, so Daryl wanted to at least visit with one of the Grimes.

Beth grinned brightly up to Daryl when he approached, and easily shifted the now drowsy babe into Daryl's open arms. It wasn't until Judith was alert and pulling at his goatee that Daryl finally returned the smile to Beth. Though his smile was directed more so to the baby girl in his arms than to Beth. Without much more being exchanged between the two, Beth excused herself to clean up Judith's bottle and to help Carol and the others with dinner. Daryl was appreciative of that.

Once properly alone and in charge of Judith, Daryl rocked the babe in his arms, softly cooing, "How're ya doin' girlie? Did ya keep watch over your old man for me?" A happy little giggle came from the little girl's mouth, pulling Daryl's lips into a wider grin. Tiny, star shaped hands now patted Daryl's cheeks as the man leaned forward to press a kiss to Judith's forehead. He was too wrapped up with babe now squeezing his nose with her little fingers to notice the eldest of the Grimes enter the room. It wasn't until Rick came up behind Daryl and pressed his hand to the small of the archer's back, making him flinch, that Daryl stopped his cooing to Judith and greeted the older man with rosy cheeks.

Rick moved his hand from Daryl's back to his muscular shoulder, the gentle words, "Hey, glad to see you back safe." carried out on a sigh warmed the base of Daryl's neck. The older man practically rested his chin on Daryl's shoulder as he peered over to greet his daughter with a toothy grin. Rick's unoccupied hand moved to cradle Judith's head. Daryl shifted himself to try and hand Judith to Rick, but the leader stopped him by simply stating, "No, no. It's fine. Can't you see how much she likes you?" Daryl's faced flushed pink at that and there was a hint of amusement dancing behind Rick's piercing blue eyes. 

"You're like a second daddy to her." Rick says, his voice too close to a whisper for comfort. Daryl opened his mouth, only to close it soon after. He didn't really know how to respond to Rick's statements other than outright accepting them. A minute or two dragged on as Rick looked over his daughter adoringly, that same adoration remaining in his eyes when he turned his head to look Daryl in the eye.

"I'd better go clean myself up. You should, too." Rick teased Daryl. Before bidding farewell for the moment, Rick leaned down to press a kiss to Judith's forehead. Without missing a beat, those same lips that were just on the babe's forehead found their way to Daryl's cheek, and then were gone. Just like that. Rick's warm presence against Daryl's back and the soft lips against his cheek were both gone before Daryl knew what had (gently) hit him. The archer turned to watch Rick saunter away, glad that the man didn't look back because his own face was flushed scarlet. He could just feel Rick's smirk, though he couldn't see the man's face.

Once Rick was out of earshot, Daryl responded to the insistent pats to his heated cheeks made by baby Judith by simply asking, "What's your daddy up to?".


End file.
